


Queen Kate

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Courtly Love, Gen, Gift Giving, Injury, Recovery, Team Bonding, all the presents for Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's broken her ankle, and it's up to her teammates to make sure she remains comfortable, happy, and not in a bad mood at all.</p><p>Pre-ACC. Only slightly shippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Kate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardatli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/gifts).



> For Ardatli, who, like Kate, is in a Bad Ankle Situation. Because I am unfortunately unable to provide chocolates, so I write fic instead.

_“Uuuuuuugh.”_

Teddy looked up from his homework. “Yes, Kate?”

She made a face at him. “I. Am. One _thousand_ percent done with this.”

“I'm sorry, Kate.”

“Don't sorry me, _fix_ it. Make Billy fix it. Go get that X-Men guy, the gold one. _Something._ ”

“Elixir got depowered. And,” as the sound of an explosive sneeze wafted in from the hallway, “I _really_ don't think you want Billy doing magic anywhere _near_ you right now.”

Another loud sneeze, and then as he came in Billy said, “Sorry, Kate! You remember what happened the last time I tried to do something with a cold.”

“Right, right.” She groaned. “It took _ages_ to get rid of that parakeet. And it pooped _everywhere._ ” Billy settled on the couch next to her, and she leaned on him, groaning again. “This is absolutely the worst. This sucks. It's worse than when I was learning to shoot and I forgot my armguard and sliced my arm open. Although at least now I don't have a teacher standing there telling me I should have known better.”

“We could call Clint, if you like.” Teddy got up from his chair and sat down on Billy's other side, homework still in hand. “He could come scold you.”

“Teddy, I don't think Clint could be mean to me if he _tried._ Although...” she fumbled for her phone.

First a text to Cassie: _[Come hang out at the lair with me? Please? It's boy central here, I need a girl around.]_

_[On my way. Anything I can bring you?]_

_[...bring soda?]_

_[Bringing soda. And Jonas torrented some old episodes of Buffy, wanna watch with me? See her kick a guy?]_

_[Oh god don't talk to me about kicking. But that sounds great.]_

Then, speed-dial.

Clint managed to pick up after only four rings this time—he must have had the phone close at hand. _“Hey, Katie. How's the ankle?”_

“It's agony.”

_“Yeah, I know how that goes. Anything I can do to help?”_

She stared fixedly at the wall for a moment and then said, “Funnel cake.”

_“...you want some funnel cake?”_

“Yes. I want funnel cake.”

_“The rate at which I get everyone around me addicted to carnival food is a little scary.”_

“Please?”

_“Be there in fifteen. With funnel cake. You're at your clubhouse, right?”_

“It's not a—yes, Clint, I'm at the Bishop Publishing building, please bring funnel cake.”

 _“On my way.”_ The call clicked off.

There was a long pause, and then Billy said, “The way he gets everyone around him addicted to carnival food is a little scary.”

“It's a Clint thing.” She pressed her forehead into Billy's shoulder. “Dammit, I want some _crime_ to fight!”

_Whoosh._

“You know, if you'd _wanted_ to keep fighting crime at top efficiency, maybe you shouldn't have kicked Ultron so hard.”

She didn't look up. “Tommy, don't even start.”

“Hey, is that any way to talk to the guy who's bringing you chocolate?” Tommy grinned and waved a slim box at her. “Because I can just take these back to Switzerland if you don't want 'em.”

“Wait, no, I didn't mean it, chocolate please!”

He dropped to one knee and offered her the box with an exaggerrated flourish. “As my lady commands.”

At the look on his face she started laughing. “Your tribute is accepted, brave knight.”

The door creaked open, and Eli said, “...I'll just come back later, then.”

“Yep, no need for you, I've got Kate duty covered _ow_ don't pull my hair!”

Kate smiled sweetly, not loosening her grip at all. “Hi, Eli, please don't go. _Sit,_ Tommy. Thank you for the chocolate.”

Tommy groaned, and then winked mischievously and—“Hey, what are you doing!”—shifted Kate's ottoman out of the way and rested her foot on his shoulder instead. He smirked up at Eli. “I've _so_ got this.”

Eli laughed despite himself. “Glad to see you've finally found your place in life, Tommy. You make a _great_ footrest. Kate, these are for you.”

She buried her face in the bouquet, inhaling the scent of lilacs with a pleased sigh, and then beamed at the book he handed her. “Thank you, Eli. Who's Julie d'Aubigny?”

“She was an opera singer. Kicked a lot of ass. Thought you might like her.” He sat down beside her, on the last free spot on the couch, and stretched out his legs, resting his crossed feet on Tommy's other shoulder. “Yeah, hey, this is the life.”

Tommy sputtered angrily for a moment, then rolled his eyes. “God _dammit._ Stupid...team captain. Stupid _other_ team captain. You're lucky I _like_ you so much, Ka—ooh, that feels nice, little to the left please?”

She scratched at the back of his neck, grinning. “Clearly I should break my ankle more often. It's like I have a harem.”

Eli made a choked noise, Tommy blinked several times and then turned pink, Teddy started laughing and nearly put his pen through his worksheet, and Billy turned to look at her and said, voice muffled by her hair, “ _I'm_ not part of your harem.”

She shrugged. “Well, I guess I can't win 'em all.”

“Seriously, though.” Eli wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “All hail Kate Bishop, queen of the Young Avengers. Long may she reign.”

“To Queen Kate.” Tommy tilted his head back and grinned at her. “I'll be your footrest _any_ day.”

Teddy and Billy raised their fists in the air and put their heads together, chorusing, “Queen Kate!”

“Yep. Definitely need to break my— _ow._ No, actually I don't. This _sucks._ ”

The box of chocolates crinkled as she opened it, and as she ate the first piece Tommy said, “So you're sharing, right? You guys gotta make footrest duty up to me _somehow._ ”


End file.
